The NonGirlfriend
by pixieface Lust
Summary: They always hung out. They were always togther..because they were bestfriends. Sasuke was a heartthrob and Ino was tomboy-ish. But it was obvious that when you looked at them they were so 'more than friends'. And so Ino was dubbed the 'non-girlfriend'


I know I should be continuing my other stories...but, I just cant help it. I like writing down new ideas. Plus this ones a oneshot i tried doing. The first few parts lead to nothing just cuz I wanted to type something up, then I decided Sasuke was too cute here, so I just had to make a point, and so I did. -shrugs- this one goes out to **Cookie**, **Sloth**, **Tricy**, **Chii** -YTpal- and** Kate**-YTpal-. just cuz i feel like it. Enjoy GUYS. :)

* * *

**The Non-Girlfriend**

"Why are you so frustrated, anyway?" Sasuke asked Ino as an entertained look on his face appeared. He studied his blonde friend's features; they were growing impatient, pissed off.

"because the girls in our batch are stupid." She stated.

Sasuke chuckled, he was leaning on the wall his arms crossed over his chest, "you're a girl…" he told her mocking a matter-of-fact tone.

Ino rolled his eyes at him, "oh please…you know I'm more of a guy than you _sometimes_…" she teased. Sasuke frowned. That wasn't funny.

"okay…what makes them so stupid? "Sasuke asked with amusement in his tone. His angry blonde friend entertained him so, and he was the type to push her to her limit for the sake of his enjoyment.

"Everyone's your freakin fangirl…!!" she declared angrily. A light chuckle escaped Sasuke's lips. "you have a problem with my fangirls?" Sasuke asked. Ino raised her eyebrow, "I thought you hated them?" she wondered. Sasuke shrugged, "I do…but they shouldn't be a bother to you…" he told her.

Ino rolled her eyes once more, "fawning over you, that's no big deal…I mean, they should keep their distance…and everything will be fine. But when they start applying the lip-gloss to catch your attention, or ringing their friends and _oh my God-ing_ into their cellphones JUST because you walked past, is taking it too far." She explained, "you're not Matt Damon, y'know…"

Sasuke chuckled, "you make a point, my friend." He said to her.

Ino rolled her eyes and got off her bed and walked over to Sasuke, "so…are we going?" Ino asked the Uchiha. He shrugged, "I thought we would just be hanging out here?" he told her. Ino rolled her eyes once more, "Im going to die of boredom here." She told her. "Exactly…" he said in a sarcastic manner. Ino gasped a too 'for-show' gasp, "Sasuke…I didn't know you wanted me off the scene, already…!" she mocked. Sasuke laughed and grabbed her arm… "come on…" he said dragging her out her room.

Ino started giggling. Sasuke let go of her arm as they reached the top of the steps, they walked down together. "So, where did you want to go?" Sasuke asked her. Ino shrugged, "I dunno…I just want to get out of the house." Ino told him. Sasuke nodded.

They reached the 1st floor of Ino's house and her mom was in the kitchen when they passed, she glanced at them. "Oh, Sasuke…you're here." She said as she took a second look. Sasuke shot her a charming smile.

"Yeah, Ino and I wanted to hang out after class…" she told her. Mrs. Yamanaka nodded. "You know you're always welcome in our home." She said sweetly. Ino rolled her eyes. She knew all too well her mom found Sasuke handsome as well as his older brother, Itachi. Ino huffed and Sasuke looked at her, his facial expression asking 'yeah?'

"Ino….be back before…11 if you plan to stay out late." Her mom told her. Ino gave her a smile, "don't worry about it mom…I don't think we're doing much…" Ino said to her mother. Mrs. Yamanaka nodded. Then went back to working in the kitchen.

"Have fun!" she called as the kids walked out the front door.

Ino started giggling as she and Sasuke walked out the house. Then she looked up at the sky, "what time is it?" Ino asked Sasuke. He looked at his watch, "four thirty eight." He answered. Ino grinned. Sasuke looked at her, "do you have a plan?" Sasuke asked. She nodded, "let's kill time first, then watch the sunset, what do you think?" She asked smug.

"I think, it's romantic." Sasuke told her smoothly as he held on to Ino's hand. She got shocked then blushed. She immediately snatched her hand away from Sasuke then shoved him lightly by his shoulder.

"You bastard!" she said to him. Sasuke started smirking. "What?" he said innocently.

Ino gave him a look. "So you like being called my 'non-girlfriend'?" Sasuke asked her. She giggled, "no…" she said in between a soft chuckle. "So…why wont you answer me already?" Sasuke asked her. The two stopped walking they were already on the sidewalk not too far away from Ino's house.

Ino sighed, "because I like being your best friend. It's so cliché to 'fall in love with your bestfriend'…" Ino told him knowingly. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "…but people have started calling you the non-girlfriend…" Sasuke told her. Ino shrugged, "so? It doesn't matter. They can call me what they want…" she told him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "do you call me the non-girlfriend?" she asked him. "no…" he said shaking his head. Ino grinned, "then that's all that matters…" she said as she started walking.

Sasuke looked at her form progressing forward. He ran up to her.

"So you're not interested?" Sasuke asked her. Ino looked at him with a funny expression on her face, "you ask that to your bestfriend?" Ino countered his question. Sasuke pouted, "fine, fine…you win." Sasuke said, 'stupid tomboyish pride' Sasuke mumbled under his breath. But that's what he loved most about Ino she wasn't a sissy girly-girl. Unlike most of his fangirls…

Ino giggled, she tugged on his arm and he faced her. "I didn't say give up…" she said to him sweetly. Then, she planted a soft kiss on his lips. After a few seconds she pulled back with a satisfied grin on her face. Sasuke had on a goofy look and his face was flushed.

"So?" he asked her hopeful. Ino chuckled, "what do you mean 'so'?" she asked him. "yes or no?" he asked her. Ino shrugged, then held his hand. They began walking. "so it's a yes?" Sasuke asked her optimistic. Ino giggled, then she thought, "mmm…" she started, "no…"

Sasuke groaned. They were still holding hands though. "why do you like playing mind games with me…" he asked. The two weren't looking at each other while they were walking, just straight ahead. But Sasuke's right hand and Ino's left hand were interlocked with each other. Ino giggled.

"Eh…court me first, then we'll talk." Ino told him. Sasuke ginned. "deal!" he said. He quickly planted a kiss on Ino's cheek, then a blush spread across her face, then he pulled Ino's hand dragging her along with him. He ran toward the Yamanaka flower shop to buy her flowers. He wanted to start now. The sooner she said yes, the better.

* * *

So...what did you think? I find it cute, personally. Tehehehe. Ahm...well, i'll tell you what a non-girlfriend is: someone you dont call your girlfriend, but its obvious that you're going to get together in the future. I got the term when we used it with my uncle. we were saying "he went to the beach with his non-girlfriend"-and now they're togther and i love his girlfriend! she's so nice!! anyway...yeah. So its also like saying: the "not **yet** girlfriend" so...there. :) wheee.

You know I love reviews.:)

-advertising- check out: Opertaion Impress Daddy and Slow Waltz Struggle. :) THANKS. :D


End file.
